Liver signals, including alanine aminotransferase (ALT) and total bilirubin (TBL) are routinely monitored during clinical trials of new drugs and/or administration of marketed drugs for safety profiling. Hepatotoxicity can occur if a patient experiences ALT (>3×) and/or TBL (>2×) above the upper limits of normal (ULN). Pharmacogenetics may provide insights into mechanisms of hepatotoxicity.
Methods of treating patients with pharmacogenetic profiles that do not make them susceptible to hepatotoxicity with pharmaceutical compounds are needed.